


The Turning Point

by ishipslashotpsbye



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Cristiano Ronaldo being the good bro, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Real Madrid CF, florentino perez as the main dick, hurt Sergio :(, someone give real madrid a big hug!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipslashotpsbye/pseuds/ishipslashotpsbye
Summary: “What’s up your ass, Ramos? You’re just butt hurt, huh? Is it what being in the 9th place in La Liga gave you? Ronaldo ditched you guys and this is what happen to Real. Congrats on your success of creating a bigheaded diva by losing so many games,”.“They were the brothers I bruised and bleed together for nine years, Gerard. And they still are. Sergio, Marcelo, Lukita, Gareth, everyone. Why should I believe in what came from their press and the media?”





	The Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo guys. this is the first time i wrote for this pairing and im honestly EMO with the last el clasico.  
> ((but pique silencing barca supporters' hijo de puta chant that was aimed at ramos though??? im extra emo))  
> ((and cr's message as he said "real is in my heart" bfore the clasico uwu))
> 
> and this fic i made mainly because i want to share what i feel about the current situation :((  
> but also becos my new addiction towards serard <3  
> so forgive me for the many mistakes i made, especially my english!  
> please enjoy reading this!

Gerard strides pass his teammates who were celebrating their victory as soon as he finishes his shower.

“Geri! Leaving early?” Luis calls him out as he’s still high on euphoria.

“Yeah, gotta meet someone. Catch you up later, man. Congrats on the hat-trick!” Geri replies, not looking back. He heard some things like ‘sulky’ and ‘boyfriend’, but there’s no time for a witty reply because he is honestly worried.

 

.

 

He haven’t had the chance to meet Sergio ever since the season started, but what he knew for sure, everything had been a mess in Real.

“Fuck,” Gerard curses the red light that seemed like forever.

It is never like this with the previous El Clasicos. Beside, of course, Leo didn’t participate and Hairdo was no longer in Spain, it is also different for _him and Sergio_.

He can’t help but following Sergio with his eyes on the field as Barça kept on slaying Real like crazy. Well, if what Gerard had seen was a mad, furious looking defender ready to kill any Blaugrana who run towards him, Gerard would’ve smiled and _thanked_ the God above. But what he saw instead was the complete opposite. Sergio looked _exhausted_.

And _damn_ , even though he’d gladly bleed and let his bones break for the pride of this club, it had taken his _everything_ to stop himself from shoving the ball down everyone’s throat who chanted _inappropriate_ words towards _his_ Sergio.

That is why Gerard has to see him now. He doesn’t care if Sergio will slam the door to his face or punch his face as hard as the Madridista wants, Gerard just need to make sure Sergio is _okay_.

 

.

 

Gerard knocks the door to Sergio’s room a little bit too loud he’s getting a glare from an old lady across the hallway.

He half expected Sergio to ignore the door, knowing how his boyfriend is like when he’s in a foul mood, that’s why when he sees the door in front of him opens up, he lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he was holding.

Gerard can see Sergio taking a sharp breath upon seeing the man in front of his hotel room.

“Sese,” is the only thing Gerard’s mouth could form out. He wants to reach his hands out, to hug those weariness away from Sergio, but Gerard decides it’s not the right move.

“Um, hi. Can I come in? It’s—“ Gerard hasn’t even finished his sentence yet when Sergio just sigh and turns around, leaving the door open for Gerard.

Gerard blinks his eyes twice then proceeds to go inside Sergio’s hotel room. He closes the door while taking in a deep breath. He really hates this kind of awkward silence.

“Sese, h—“

“What do you want, Geri?” Sergio finally opens out his mouth.

“I wanted to see you, to see whether you’re okay,”

“Then you already know the answer,” Sergio replies as he turns his back towards Gerard, walking towards the bedroom.

“Wait, Sese,” Gerard run towards Sergio and grabs the Madridista’s arm.

“What else do you want? You want to humiliate me more? Want to laugh _it_ up to my face?” Sergio asks, his voice shaking.

“Dammit, Sese. I just want to see you, because I fucking missed you. Please don’t bring up any more of _that_. Forget _it_.”

“The picture of you holding five fingers up doesn’t seem like it wants to be forgotten,”

“Stop being childish every time you lose, could you?” Gerard knows he is not a patient person, and he can feel his patience slowly fading away as Sergio keeps bringing the match up.

“Yeah? So why don’t you just go home and celebrate that hat-trick with that Rat instead of seeing this childish person, _Piqué_?” Sergio looks him in the eyes, challenging him.

“What’s up your ass, _Ramos_? You’re just butt hurt, huh? Is it what being in the 9 th place in La Liga gave you? Ronaldo _ditched_ you guys and this is what happen to Real. Congrats on your success of creating a bigheaded diva by losing so many games,” Gerard says with flaring anger towards Sergio’s face.

But when he sees Sergio’s eyes turned red and one crystal-clear fluid sliding down the tattooed man’s face, Gerard knows he _fucked_ up real bad.

“Let me go, Geri,” Sergio says as he pulls his arm away from Gerard’s grasp.

“Sese, I’m sorry—fuck,”

“I said let me go,” Sergio keeps pulling and Gerard is not planning to let him go.

“No, please, _amor_ , listen to me—“

“Let me go, Geri. Please,” Sergio says tiredly, no longer pulling his arms away.

Gerard lets go at that, too taken aback by Sergio’s _plead_. “Sese—,“ before Gerard could finish his sentence, Sergio slammed the bedroom door in his face.

Gerard rubbed his face harshly and sat himself down on the sofa. Sergio never cries over losing a match, even if it’s an El Clasico—Hell, Sergio doesn’t even cry easily. He’s like, the strongest person Gerard had ever met and that’s what made Gerard fell for him on the first place.

Just as he’s about to close his eyes, he hears a knock from the door. If it’s any of Sergio’s teammate, he’s sure they’d beat him up, but he doesn’t care. He really needs some beating up after what he did to Sergio.

He opens the door expecting Isco or Marco but, trust him, not Goddamn _Hairdo_ standing there with over hair gel and confidence.

“Ronaldo?”

“Gerard. What are you doing here?”

Gerard’s confused. What the hell is Ronaldo, of all people, doing here, in front of his _former_ teammate’s hotel room?

He probably saying it out loud because Ronaldo replies with “I’m here to see Sergio,” as he walks pass Gerard as if he owns the place.

Gerard snapped out of his hazed pace and stopped Ronaldo from entering the bedroom. “Wait? What the hell? You still have the dignity to show up in front of him?”

“That’s harsh, Gerard,”

“Harsh? You ditched him, _Ronaldo_. You ditched your _family_ ,” Gerard hisses.

Ronaldo only sighed at that. “Listen, Gerard. I’ll explain to you later, while you cool down that head of yours. I promise you it’s not for long. I just need to see Sergio,”

“Why should I believe you’re not here to mock him? To hurt him more?” _Ugh the irony, Geri,_ he thinks to himself.

“Because he is my _brother_ , Gerard,” Ronaldo says without hesitation.

 

.

 

Gerard sits on the sofa while bouncing his legs in worry, waiting for Ronaldo to come out. What is happening inside? Why is Sergio letting him in? Why are there no screams and shouts yet? Gerard really hates this _ugly emotion_ realizing Sergio is in the bedroom with Ronaldo, just the two of them. _And Sergio is not kicking him out._

Gerard’s about to knock on the bedroom door as Ronaldo opens the door then closes it behind him.

Gerard sees Ronaldo sighs, then, “Gerard, what did you do to him?”

 _What_.

“You understand completely Gerard, you’re not stupid,” Ronaldo says as he sits down across Gerard.

“Me? What about you, Ronaldo? You left your team behind like they meant nothing. Nine years, man, and you ditched it for only some amount of money,” Gerard replies, clearly offended.

“If it’s the money, trust me, I would follow Iniesta or Torres’ step,”

“Then why?”

“ _He_ kicked me out, Goddamit. That old man sent me away from the place I call _home_ ,” the Portuguese replies, throwing his head back, resting it against the back pillow.

“Always knew that man never liked me. So when he told me to go, with clear anticipation in his face, I agreed. Why did I have to stay where I wasn’t wanted?” Ronaldo continues.

“And you agree just like that?”

“Even if I said no, Perez would still decide everything on his own. Formality, I guess. Or so he had something to tell the press, about how _I’m_ the one who wanted to _leave_ ,”

Gerard stays silence after that, clearly stunned by the fact he just heard.

“So, you and Sese are still friends? Why did you unfollow each other on Instagram?” Gerard can’t help but ask that question. Seriously, it is ridiculous, but the media succeeded to turn it into such a big deal.

“Real Madrid unfollowed me too, you know?” Ronaldo said with an amused expression. “And guess why Sergio _had_ to unfollow me too?”

“Because he is the captain,”

A nod from the Bianconeri. “There you are,” he says.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Gerard says under his breath. “And the rest? You surely know what they _say_ about you leaving Real, right?”

“They were the brothers I bruised and bleed together for nine years, Gerard. And they still _are_. Sergio, Marcelo, Lukita, Gareth, everyone. Why should I believe in what came from their press and the media?” Ronaldo asked Gerard back.

“But you’re happy? You know, in Juventus?”

“I’m happy. I’m sad to leave my brothers, but I’m carrying them here,” Ronaldo says as he pointed his chest. “But yes, I’m happy to meet another, welcoming family,”

“Yeah, sure. That Dybala guy seemed to be so glued to you lately. What’s with you and your ability to charm the Argentines?” Gerard jokes, but he smiles with honesty at that. He can see why Leo is head over heels for the Portuguese.

“I’m good at charming everyone, Gerard,” _Here he goes_. “But now I leave to you to make Sergio happy. He’s been under the most pressure of all, having to carry the captain title with a bad start in this season,” Ronaldo says to him with a worried expression. Gerard wants to reply him, saying _of course he is going to make Sese happy_ , but he realized he just did the opposite earlier.

“And today’s El Clasico is the hardest hit for him. Talk to him, Gerard. He needs you the most right now. He misses you, you know?”

 

.

 

Gerard is slowly opening the door to the bedroom and he peeked his head inside. He sees Sergio laying down, his back facing Gerard.

He coughs. “Sese,” Gerard calls. He notices Sergio’s shoulder immediately tensed. Gerard braces himself and walk slowly towards the bed and sat himself on the edge of it, not facing Sergio.

“Hey, I’m sorry, yeah? I- I didn’t mean it, what I said before. I was mad because you called Luis a rat. But I—“

“And what? That gave you the right to insult both my team and Cris without knowing anything?” comes the reply from the other Spaniard.

“No. I was wrong, and I’m really sorry, Sese, I really am,” Gerard replies. “I talked with him earlier, he told me everything,”

“Where is Cris now?” Gerard turns his head around at that.

“He’s gone, visiting Marcelo. Why, he is your boyfriend now?”

“Are you jealous?”

“Yes.”

Gerard gets Sergio’s attention with that. The Madridista turns his body around to face Gerard, who already has a serious expression on his face.

Sergio looks away and sigh. “I’m sorry too, Geri. I was being an asshole,”

“I understand, Sese. You’re tired. But I didn’t care to at least ask you _what happened_ and my anger got the best of me,” Gerard says as he lays himself down beside Sergio. This time, Sergio doesn’t avoid him, so he carefully put his hand on Sergio’s cheek, locking eyes with the Madridista, asking for permission.

“I noticed how you attempted to shut the ‘ _hijo_ _de puta_ ’ chant up back in Camp Nou. Thank you for that,” Sergio says to him, and it brings smile into Gerard’s face.

Sergio puts his hand above Gerard’s and closes his eyes. “When they kicked Iker, I started to realize Perez is a dick. And then Cris got kicked out too. Then he proceeded to ruin _us_. He’s more than just a dick, he is a major dick,”

“Yeah?” Gerard replies, staring at Sergio’s full lips complaining about Perez. “Sese?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Sergio actually chuckled at that. “If I say no, will you even listen to me?”

“No,”

“Of course,” He rolls his eyes, fond smile shows up on Sergio’s face. He leans his face towards Gerard’s and catches the Blaugrana’s mouth with his own. Oh, how much Gerard misses those full lips on his. Sergio held Gerard’s neck to deepen the kiss and when he thought he’s going to dominate the kiss, Gerard grabs his waist and propped himself up with the other hand so the Blaugrana is now on top of him.

Sergio circled his arms on Gerard’s neck, sucking the gigantic man’s lower lip like there’s no tomorrow. It made Gerard moan with desperation. He licked Sergio’s lips, asking for a way into the Madridista’s mouth, which Sergio complies by opening his mouth. Gerard devoured Sergio’s mouth with no mercy and Sergio’s moaning sends impulse towards his lower half.

They part as the need for oxygen becomes more noticeable by each second, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“I miss you, you barbarian,” Gerard say as he gives Sergio an eskimo kiss.

“I miss you too, giant,” the other replies, hands still circling Gerard’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) thank you for reading this far!! kudos and comments will be very much appreciated!  
> ((im sorry im really delusional but i cant help but wanting to write this))
> 
> ((BUT IM HAPPY RAMOS IS SMILING AGAIN IN TRAINING TODAY!))


End file.
